The Beginning of The End
Plot The city of New York is in ruins, with smoke coming from some buildings. Alien ships are flying over the city shooting lasers. The survivors are running from the alien soldiers. Suddenly Cannonbolt in ball form lands on one of the soldiers, and rolls against the others. Cannonbolt: It’s easy to fight people who can’t defend themselves, isn’t it ? The soldiers fire, but a diamond wall appears in front of them. Diamondhead jumps next to Cannonbolt. Diamondhead: But we can defend ourselves. The soldiers shot at them, but with no effect. Cannonbolt: Our turn. Cannonbolt curls into a ball form. He and Diamondhead attack the soldiers . Meanwhile-In the metro The general, and some elite soldiers place a bomb. The general: Let’s see how the wielders will find out about the bomb. The roof gets destroyed, and Heatblast lands inside. Heatblast: Zarmaruk said, that he has detected the signal of a bomb. The general: Crap. Heatblast shoot a fire wave that burned the elites. The general transforms into an ice alien, and shoots ice at Heatblast, who throws a fire ball, knocking him. Heatblast: Now, about the bomb. He shoots a new fire wave, melting the bomb. Ice alien: You haven’t won yet. The ice alien pushes Heatblast. Heatblast: Hey ! He transforms into Shocksquatch, and electrocutes the ice alien, after this transforms into XLR8, and grabs him. Ice alien: What are you doing ? XLR8: I’m going to kick your butt, duh. He throws the ice alien in the air, transforms into Crashhopper, and jumps in the air, kicking the ice alien. Crashhopper lands on the ground, and then jumps on a spaceship that is flying over him. Crashhopper transforms into Humungousaur, and hits the ship, causing it to start falling. Humungousaur transforms into Crashhopper again, and jumps on a building. He sees Four Arms, who works his way through the soldiers. Four Arms transforms into Diamondhead, and hits the ground, creating diamonds around himself. Diamondhead: Come and get me! One of the elites transforms into a werewolf, and uses his sonic howl to destroy the diamonds, and shatter Diamondhead, who falls on his knees. Diamondhead: My ears, hurt. Crashhopper lands behind the werewolf, and kicks him in the back. The soldiers take their swords out, and surrounded him. Crashhopper: A lot against one? No problem if this one is me. He transforms into Rath, and charges at the soldiers. Rath hits them one after another, knocking them. Rath: THAT’S WHAT YOU GET IF YOU TRY TO SURROUND RATH!!! Suddenly Rath fell strong pain in his chest, and looks down. He sees an energy spike coming from his chest. Diamondhead looks at him in horror. One of the soldiers managed to thrust his sword into the back of Rath. Diamondhead : No, please, don’t… Rath detransforms. Albedo smiles a little bit, and falls on the ground dead. Diamondhead: No, nononono! Diamondhead gets up, and looks at the soldier. Diamondhead: You killed him ! Diamondhead jumps on the soldier, and starts hitting him in the face. The soldier: Please (Diamondhead hits him)…M-mercy. Diamondhead transforms his hand into a sword. Diamondhead: Mercy !? Did you show any mercy when you killed my brother ? Diamondhead slashes his sword against the soldier, but hits the ground in the last moment. Diamondhead: No, he won’t want me to do this. Diamondhead grabs the soldier. Diamondhead: Remember that you are alive now, only because my dead brother. Diamondhead drops the soldier, and moves next to his brother body. Diamondhead: You tried to save me. It’s all my fault. No, you can’t be dead ! Diamondhead grabs Albedo’s body. Diamondhead: Kevin to Zarmaruk, open the portal. Zarmaruk, through the Omnitrix: Wait a second. Diamondhead: I don’t have a second! The portal opens, and Diamondhead enters it. In the base Zarmaruk: What’s so important- Oh no. Diamondhead: Please help him. Zarmaruk: Place him on this table. Diamondhead carefully places Albedo’s body on the table. Zarmaruk: Nadezhda, Nanriya, come here! They come, and see Albedo’s body. Nadezhda: Oh no. Nanriya: It can’t be. They bring all the equipment for first aid, they have made. Zarmaruk scans Albedo with a device. Zarmaruk: He has no pulse. Diamondhead: No! He is alive! Help him! Zarmaruk: Sorry, but you brother isn’t with us anymore. Diamondhead reverses back to Kevin, and starts hitting the ground, while crying. Nadezhda and Nanriya look the scene, while crying. Zarmaruk: Hitting the ground, you aren’t helping anyone. Kevin, crying: You are right. Hitting the ground I don’t help anyone, I must find the creature responsible for all this, and kill it. Zarmaruk: The anger makes you blind. Kevin: No! I will have revenge. Zarmaruk: I’m sure that you brother doesn’t want you to become a killer. Kevin: And I’m sure that he wants to be avenged. In space The alien with the red eyes and his army heard about Albedo’s dead, and start laughing evilly. In the next room an alien girl and an alien boy talk. The alien girl: This is madness. The alien boy: He fights for our species. The alien girl: Don’t you heard. They are laughing because of the dead of a boy. The alien boy: That boy was dangerous for our species. The alien girl: Dangerous ? How can this species be dangerous for our species ? The alien boy: If our father finds them dangerous, then they are dangerous. The alien girl: So all this species that our army destroyed were dangerous only because he says so ? The alien boy: If you don’t understand, don’t talk. The alien girl: I understand very well. You are the one, who don’t understand what’s going on. The alien boy grabs her by the neck. The alien boy: Don’t even try to stand against our father. He releases her, and exits the room. A smile appears on the girls face. The alien girl: Don’t worry. I won’t stand against you two, but I know someone who will. And when he did, you will feel the revenge of the dead ones. She exits the room. The End. Major Events *The princess and the prince make their first appearances. *Albedo dies. Characters *Albedo Bloodson (dead) *Kevin Bloodson *Zarmaruk *Nadezhda *Nanriya *The princess (first appearance) Villains *Alien soldiers *The general *The emperor *The prince (first appearance) Aliens Used By Albedo *Cannonbolt *Heatblast *Shocksquatch *XLR8 *Crashhopper x2 *Humungousaur *Rath By Kevin *Diamondhead x2 *Fourarms By The general *Ice Blast By The soldiers *Blitzwolfer Category:Episodes Category:Team 10